1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable or fixed inner ring device for supporting a flexible bag liner inside a trash receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional trash receptacles having a plastic trash bag, a problem occurs when filling the trash bag in that the air trapped between the bag and the receptacle prevents the bag from assuming a proper configuration.
A further problem with conventional trash receptacles is that they are not readily adaptable to different size plastic trash bags.
Finally, in a conventional trash bag, if an oversized plastic bag is used, the top of the bag has to be hung over the top of the receptacle thereby creating an unsightly appearance.